1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a storage container upon removal from a storage compartment, and more particularly to an apparatus that supports a storage container on a door disposed proximate the storage compartment.
2. Background Art
Storage containers, such as media storage magazines, are used to hold data storage media, such as tape cartridges. These magazines are placed in a data storage library to facilitate recording and retrieval of data. Previously, magazines needed to be completely removed from the data storage library to permit loading and unloading of the tape cartridges. More specifically, magazines were removed from the data storage library and transported to another location where tapes were loaded and/or unloaded. The transportation and handling of magazines was time consuming and increased the amount of time that all tapes in the magazine were unavailable for use.